


Jagged Pieces

by EnsignDisaster



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Dark, F/M, Gen, Sexual Situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsignDisaster/pseuds/EnsignDisaster
Summary: The Mirror Universe is complicated and dark and twisted. These are just a few insights into the lives of the people aboard the lost starship ISS Voyager.





	1. B'Elanna & The Pit

She woke up to the same damn thing everyday like clockwork. That puny ugly Talaxian tossing that slop he dared call food down onto her. He was always testing just what would make her projectile vomit despite her Klingon constitution. At least he’d ceased poisoning her, the last time he had it’d laid her out for weeks.

 

She still fell asleep at night to the image of him being dangled over the edge of her pit held loosely by the captain’s men. Oh yes, Janeway had been most displeased that she didn’t have her regular entertainment. His hairy spotted face had turned beet red as he begged for his life tears streaming down his chubby cheeks.

 

He had been so close, just a few more centimeters and she could have jumped up and bitten his stubby nose right off.

 

B’Elanna could remember the last truly good meal she’d had in exact detail. It’d been in Intendant Kira Nerys’ quarters aboard Terok Nor. The blood wine and Gagh had been plentiful as the Intendant had given her the assignment to take the state of the art ship the  _ Vo’Leng  _ and chase a rather annoying rogue terran ship into the Badlands. After that the Intendant and her had taken a terran slave boy to bed. She could still hear the sound of his neck snapping between her thighs after she was satisfied such bliss.

 

It was supposed to be an easy mission. Chase after Janeway and her band of rebels, destroy them, and return to Terok Nor to celebrate her victory. She’d even taken along a captured terran rebel to give her insight into all of Janeway’s little tricks. He’d been surprisingly easing to turn apparently the big meathead would work for anyone for the right price. 

 

Granted he wasn't too bad to look at tall, dark, with a ominous tattoo covering half his face. If only she could remember his name, it was something stupid and she was always terrible with remembering slaves names and faces.

 

Unfortunately they’d been swept up by that array and forced to work together. That had been her first big mistake because the next thing she knew that bitch had taken her ship, renamed it the ISS Voyager, and instead of going down in a blaze of glory she’d been tossed into a converted cargo bay.

 

Now she was a sideshow freak, an attraction for the crew to enjoy. The captain would watch from her throne on high and toss opponents in for her to fight.

 

It was always a fight to the death and B’Elanna had won Every. Single. Time.

Then again one doesn’t survive in Alliance as a half Klingon half Terran without learning to kill.

 

First were the Ocampa, such fragile little things. She could tear through ten of them like tissue paper. She desperately wanted the Talaxian’s little side piece to run afoul of Janeway just so she could rip her pointy eared head from her pixie body.

 

Then the Kazon were next, a little tougher but nothing she couldn’t handle. She particularly enjoyed ripping out tufts of their matted hair from their skulls just to hear them scream.  

 

The Hirogen had been difficult and had almost killed her but in the end she’d come out victorious though she bore the scars from the fight all over her body. Janeway claimed the scars suited her but they next gave her a Hirogen again.

 

The one that’d had surprised her the most was the Devoran inspector. The Teelaxian loved to gossip as he pelted her with Leola root and from what she heard it’d seemed like Janeway and the inspector got along swimmingly. But then again it hadn’t been the captain how’d thrown him in but her tattooed hulking lap dog. 

 

“Make it slow.” Had been his only order and B’Elanna had wanted to snap the aliens neck just to spite him but decided not to at the last second, if the Intendent had taught her anything it was always to look for an opportunity. Maybe she’d get a personal favor out of it.

 

Besides it had been fun to smash the inspector’s smug handsome face in, gouging out his eyes had been a bonus. 

 

The whole time the tattooed thug had silently watched.

 

She was snapped out of her trip down memory lane by the sound of dozens of eager crewmembers filling into the balcony above, already placing bets and getting rowdy.

 

Last but not least the Queen Bitch herself finally arrived dressed gaudily in black and gold like the Terran rulers of old. The crowd grew silent as Janeway took her seat with a flourish and took her sweet time getting comfortable her dog hovering close by.

 

Smug blue eyes locked with cold black as Janeway finally spoke.

 

“B’Elanna, my dear I hope you haven’t gotten too bored down there all by your lonesome.” A chuckle ripped through the crowd. “It’s just we’re going through a particularly dull bit of space at the moment o playthings to be found.”

 

B’Elanna stayed silent knowing from experience that no amount of taunting would get Janeway to fight her. The most it would get the half Klingon would be a full 24 hours in a torturous ice bath.

 

“But luckily for all of us, one of our own has been just a little too naughty and he must be punished.” A cheer rose up and Janeway nodded to someone over her shoulder and a figure was tossed into The Pit with her.

 

**“FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!”** The crowd chanted.

 

B’Elanna took a few moments to access her opponent. Tall and had a muscular build though he was scrawny compared to Janeway’s dog. It didn’t help that it was clear that someone had already worked him over good.

 

Blonde and blue eyed he looked rather boyish to her but it was the flash of fear in his eyes that triggered her bloodlust. 

 

“I’m sorry Mr. Paris but your services are no longer needed.” Janeway cold voice called down to him but he never turned away from B’Elanna.

 

**“DIE! DIE! DIE!”** The crowd roared stirred up into a frenzy.

 

With one hard leap across the arena she was upon him.


	2. Experimentation Is Key

When he’d been activated it’d been glaringly obvious that his programming had been tampered with. Aesthetically he was no longer of Bajoran design but of Terran and not a particularly good looking one with his balding head and pitiful physique. Janeway had also seen fit to download extensive medical knowledge of Terran, Vulcans, and other lesser species.

 

In the beginning it’d been disgusting and violating to be forced to treat the injuries of this rebel crew. His original programming had been quite clear Klingon and Bajoran’s were given priority treatment and if any of the lesser species had injuries or diseases that prevented them from working they were to be disposed of. 

 

It was quick and efficient.

 

Although Captain Janeway tampering with his program did have a very large benefit. It allowed him to expand, to become more than a simple holodoctor, to experiment.

 

There were so many new species in the Delta quadrant and Janeway must have seen his fascination with them shortly into their journey. It must have turned her stomach to watch him dissect the remains that came back from B’Elanna’s Pit.

 

But soon he got bored with the pulpy beat up  lumps of flesh. He wanted nice fresh specimens and to placate him Janeway provided them, she obviously didn’t want him going after the crew.

 

The slight telepathic abilities of the Ocampa were slightly interesting but after collecting a few brains, he’d stowed the samples in favor of more exciting experiments.

 

Kazon were utterly boring and other than having high amounts of testosterone they were nothing special, he made a few notes in his logs and then spaced the bodies.

 

The Vidiians were probably the most fun. Just peeling away the layers of old, dead, and diseased skin to get down to the patchwork of organs underneath had been a heavenly time. Hours and hours of notes he’d taken and to this day he loved playing the audio back and getting lost in his own voice.

 

When Wildman had revealed pregnant he’d made several petitions to the captain to abort the fetus so he could study the half Terran half Ktarian embryo. All had been denied immediately and to add insult to injury he’d been ordered to deliver the abomination. He’d done so without complaint and a few times over the years he would see the child playing right outside medbay.

 

He wondered how much trouble he’d get in if he snipped off just one or two of her little horns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that holograms aren't really a thing in the mirrorverse so I took some liberties with that but I just want to make the EMH a mad scientist.
> 
> kudos, comment, and share please.


	3. Out for Number One

God he hated bridge duty, he hated standing for hours at a time, and he especially hated this boring part of space they were travelling though.

 

“Mr. Kim I hope you’re not falling asleep on us.” Came the raspy voice of the captain from in front of him. She always new just the right time to chime in.

 

“No Sir!” He called back and had to suppress a smile as he saw her shoulders tense, how she hated being called sir. One of these days he was going to cross the line when it came to addressing her as such but the urge to push her was just too tempting.

 

Before she could turn in her chair and lay into him Chakotay leaned over and whispered into her ear. Kim was quickly forgotten and they’d begun the back and forth flirting that honestly made his blood fucking boil.

 

It wasn’t fair, he’d been with Janeway longer fighting under her command in the Terran Rebellion for the freedom of their people. Then they crash into the Delta Quadrant and Janeway gets the brilliant idea to restart the Empire seventy five thousand light year away with herself as the Empress.

 

He’d been slow to adapt to the new or rather old way of rules. The only way to rank up was to kill your commanding officer or to gain their favor.

 

He’d had a few attempts on his own life so far but nothing he couldn’t handle although he did feel a bit bad that the ship now lacked one Delaney sister. Having a position on the bridge allowed for you to have the captain ear at least partially.

 

Except Harry Kim didn’t want to be captain and by the time he’d come up with a solid plan to seduce Janeway that tattooed bastard had swept in like a thief in the night.

 

Unfortunately unlike Intendant Kira who bounced from one lover to the next without a second thought Kathryn Janeway liked to keep her playthings as long as possible. 

 

To add to his problem Chakotay was definitely the jealous type and that really got Janeway hot and bothered. When Seska had broached the subject of sharing the command teams bed the large man had broken both of her legs and crushed all ten of the Cardassian’s fingers.

  
  


After the assault Janeway had dragged her paramour to her quarters and they’d stayed there for eight days straight, you could hear the two through several decks. Only coming out to dump Seska on that barren rock of a planet.

  
  


So Harry had to come up with a new plan. Which meant someone had to bring down Chakotay which was no easy feat, he was bigger, stronger, faster, and had an extremely cunning mind. The only being on Voyager that even came close was the Klingon in The Pit and Harry was ambitious not suicidal.

 

No he’d have to find a more subtle way other than challenging the Second in hand to hand combat. Maybe he could order a poison from the Doctor program in the medbay. The thing was extremely creepy but it probably had a few good choices in it’s databases. Perhaps the Captain wouldn’t find her toy so attractive when his brain boiled, his skin turned puke yellow, and what were his guts melted away.

 

Although he’d have to figure out what Paris was planning first, the little cretin was always up to something. But as Harry looked up to survey the bridge he noted the blonde pilot wasn’t at his station, not good the last time Tom hadn’t shown up had caused a ship wide search. He’d been found handcuffed to some random crewmen’s bed sporting a massive hangover.

 

Janeway had found it amusing and even laughed and joke as Paris was flogged for abandoning his post.

 

But a quick look at the captain and her easy going expression told Kim that she knew exactly where Paris was.

 

Oh well it wasn’t any of his business, it didn’t even matter if Paris was floating away in space left behind by their warp trail.

 

He had bigger fish to deal with particularly one specific tattooed fish. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our poor sweet Harry has been replaced with a back stabbing coward. I kind of modeled him after the kid on the play ground that talks a big game but never backs it up.
> 
> Kudo, comment, and share thanks!


	4. The Love of a Good Woman

When he was thirteen years old, his father and the others in his tribe decided that he was a man. They’d held him down and used the bone from a deer to tap ink into the side of his face. 

 

He could remember screaming for them to stop, his face being on fire, and trying to rip through their strong grips. His fingernails ripping through the paper thin skin of a few elders.

 

After it was over he’d walked into the forest on the edge of the village and cried himself to sleep. At dawn the next day his father came to him and said only one thing.

 

“To be born Terran Chakotay is agony so now you must decide if you’ll give into that pain and become a victim or become stronger...harder...something more.”

 

After that he’d worked and studied to leave his home planet as soon as he could. He abandoned the ancient ways of his tribe and worked for anyone with the right amount of credits. He could tell his father was disappointed in him but it didn’t matter, the old man was a fool and that foolishness in the end had gotten him killed.

 

He’d joined the Terran Rebellion not to avenge his father or see the freedom of his people but mostly because the money was good. In return they’d gotten a brutal killer that didn’t care if he’d have to take on a troop of Klingons.

 

Unlucky for him the Alliance had captured him alive but when he’d been forced in front of the Intendant of Terok Nor she’d been more impressed with his work than angry. So he was placed as liaison aboard the Klingon ship sent to capture one rebel leader Kathryn Janeway.    

 

The mess with the array happened and ever the survivor Chakotay could tell which way the wind was blowing. So he’d helped Janeway start her little empire and positioned himself as her second, it’d been almost too easy.

 

The hardest part had been convincing Kathryn to let him into her bed a problem he’d never had in the past with any woman or man.

 

“Mr. Chakotay will you please join me in my ready room.” Kathryn asked from his right although he knew a command when he heard one.

 

“Of course captain.” Playing the perfect gentleman he’d offered his arm which she’d gracefully took digging her blood red nails into his bicep, Kathryn always liked to add just a touch of pain to everything.

 

Behind closed doors he waited at attention as Kathryn strolled across the room to gaze out of her window. He’d gotten quite good at reading the redheads moods and she wasn’t in a  _ fuck me against my desk until I bleed _ type of mood...yet.

 

“Just imagine it Chakotay an armada of ships just outside as we enter the Alpha Quadrant, we’ll crush the Bajoran and Klingons into dust, and then re-establish the Terran Empire. Oh yes we will be strong once more.”

 

“With a beautiful and ruthless Empress to lead them.” He added and she spun around to face him with wide smile.

 

There was the Kathryn he loved, the one that he’d killed for. 

 

Sly as a fox she moved to stand in his personal space and trace the lines of his tattoo with a delicate touch. One of her favorite past times only done in private, usually she only did it when his head was between her thighs.

 

“Well every Empress needs a consort after all and I think I have the perfect candidate.” She whispered hooded blue eyes focused solely on his lips.

 

“I was think more along the lines of Emperor…” That brought a chuckle from her pale throat though he didn’t see what was so funny.

 

“Patience my love patience we first must gather a fleet which will take considerable effort and cunning although I have no doubt we can accomplish great and terrible things as long as we’re together.” With that she threaded her fingers into his dark hair and captured his lips in a  fierce kiss.

 

It was all teeth and tongue with absolutely no finesse. Kathryn only kissed him like this when she was thirsting for blood and so Chakotay responded with the same dark energy. Biting her lower lip and grabbing her ass to grind her against his growing excitement.

 

Abruptly Kathryn yanked his head away and gasped something out that took him a few moments to process.

 

“Darling oh how I’d love to continue this but there is just one tiny itsy bitsy problem that we have to deal with first....”

 

“Fuck Kathryn you know I don’t take no for an answer!” to prove his point he moved down to her neck biting and bruising the delicate flesh, he wasn’t in the mood for her to be a cocktease.

 

“Chakotay I have a surprise for you, one that I’m sure you’ll love.” She stepped away from him and dodged his groping hands attempting to pull her back.

 

“Fine but this better be good.”

 

She gave him a crooked little smirk before tapping her combadge, “Site to site transport of the prisoner to my ready room.”

 

Suddenly the kneeling form of Tom Paris appeared a few feet away from them with his arms bound behind his back.

 

“Our favorite little helmsman here was a very naughty boy and was caught placing a homemade explosive device under your bed my love. I thought about just tossing him into The Pit for B’Elanna to take care of but then I got the brilliant idea that maybe you’d like to teach him a lesson.”

 

Chakotay walked forward until he was towering over the smaller man feeling a cold rage building in his gut replacing the white hot arousal. Kathryn had protected Paris for far too long but it seemed she had reached the end of her rope with the trouble maker. Chakotay had wanted to grind the pipsqueaks face in the first moment they’d met.

 

He curled his large hand into a fist and reared back relishing the look a fear in the younger man’s eyes but at the last moment Chakotay looked to his Kathryn.

 

God he loved this woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we get to twisted and angry Chuckles. I wanted him to be totally out for himself except when it comes to Janeway maybe all Chakotay's from all universes love their Kathryn's even if they're evil.
> 
> kudos, comments, and share, please it makes me happy.


	5. Above It All

Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway had been born in a Terran labor camp with very little fan fair, she was after all just another mouth to feed and there was so little food to go around. When she was five her mother had died giving birth and her unnamed baby sister wasted away a few hours later. Their death were not marked down and even know she struggled to remember what her mother looked like.

 

Her father was a drunken fool and so Kathryn had to learn to fend for herself. That meant never trusting anyone and gathering as much information as possible. Learn to read, make friends with the people responsible for distributing the gruel to get an extra portion, don’t stay out too long after your work shift or risk being robbed, raped, and killed.

 

Regrettably at eighteen she’d made the stupid mistake of falling in love with Justin and escaping with him.

 

Noble Justin who wanted to return to a time of peace and follow the teachings of Spock and what had it gotten them? Him into an early grave and Kathryn being forced to take up the mantle of rebel leader.

 

But she’d been good at it even great, running covert missions, disrupting supply lines, and assassinating Alliance leaders. She was so good they’d chased her right into the Delta Quadrant.

 

After she’d taken the ship and renamed it the ISS Voyager a brand new idea formed in her mind. 

 

The Terran Empire could be rebuilt here in the Delta Quadrant and she could gather forces to rain fear and terror upon the Alliance. The streets of Bajor, Cardassia, and Qo’noS would be awash with blood. And then a new era would be born and she would be it’s loving mother.

 

Forget Spock and his bullshit of peace and understanding. Terran’s needed to rule...She needed to rule.

 

But first she had to deal with the small petty problems aboard her own ship. Kathryn couldn't help rolling her eyes as her first officer/lover beat the ever loving shit out of ISS Voyager’s doomed pilot.

 

“Chakotay...my love if you keep going like this there won’t be much left for poor little B’Elanna to enjoy.” This only caused the large man to start kicking Tom’s midsection.

 

“Enough!” She commanded not enjoying the fact that she had to raise her voice but it got her first officer to stop. She loved the big guy but sometimes he needed to be reined in no matter how much it got her wet after all ships business always came first.

 

Carefully she knelt down making sure not to get her cape stained with any blood and hooked her fingers under Tom’s chin to examine his battered face.

 

“Oh my poor sweet Tom, you must know this hurts me just as much if not more.” She shushed his pitiful whimpers and tilted his blond head this way and that. 

 

She couldn’t resist the temptation and leaned forward licking a long stripe from the corner of his mouth to his forehead.

 

Gone were his boyish good looks and in their place was a mess of broken bones and open wounds. She could hear Chakotay’s growl of jealousy over her shoulder and knew she’d be paying for the lick later.

 

“Don’t worry Mr. Paris all of our pain will be over soon I promise.” She smiled tasting his warm coppery blood on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My contribution to Mirror March Voyager come to an end. I hope you liked it and can forgive the mistakes I made.
> 
> kudo, comment, share, and please read and enjoy all the other creations made for Mirror March made by so many lovely and talented people.

**Author's Note:**

> So my first chapter of Jagged Pieces and my contribution to Mirror March and I tried to take from the actual Mirrorverse as much as possible. This is B'Elanna's chapter. You'll also find that I didn't include a chapter starring Tuvok because people who've watched DS9 know that Tuvok is in the Alpha Quadrant in the mirrorverse.
> 
> Let me know what you think by kudos, sharing, or comment. I also make some star trek jokes on my tumblr: http://betterhomesandhobbits.tumblr.com/


End file.
